


Клеймо

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Polyamory, Voyeurism, set during annihilation, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело было не только и не столько в сексе, дело было в праве на собственность. И немного — в иерархии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клеймо

Будь у неудобной, жёсткой корабельной кровати подголовник, Питер расшиб бы о него голову.   
Инженеры, собиравшие их корабль, позаботились только о комфорте старших офицеров, да и то постольку-поскольку. Ниша в стене, где находилась кровать, была обита мягким и тёплым материалом, похожим на смесь поролона с войлоком, уже истёршимся и истрепавшимся понизу. Из него торчали целые клоки, и эти клоки неприятно щекотали Питеру бок.   
— Полегче, — прошипел Питер, в очередной раз задев макушкой мягкую стену.  
На Земле, где он был рождён, похожим материалом обивали палаты для душевнобольных. На Спарте, где родился его отец, душевнобольных, должно быть, сбрасывали со скалы, как хилых младенцев в одноимённом земном городе.   
Рич выдохнул носом и подтянул Питера за бедра к себе. Лицо у Рича было как у серийного убийцы.  
Закрой глаза, Питер Квилл, и думай о стране и королеве. Вот только страны у него, ребёнка двух миров, нет и никогда не было, а вместо королевы — искажённый презрением лик отца.   
Сойдёт.   
Каждый раз, когда Питер ложился в постель с Ричем, он вспоминал отца. Это начинало отдавать чем-то нездоровым.   
Интересно, что на Спарте делали с содомитами? Наверняка отправляли туда же, куда психов и хилых младенцев. Но это ещё ничто по сравнению с тем, что сделали бы с содомитом взбешённые и доведённые до отчаяния солдаты.  
Ни одна живая душа здесь не знала, какую вину нес на себе невзрачный райдеровский адъютант, но эмпатов среди инопланетян была тьма. Они подозревали что-то и потому презирали. Одна оплошность — и поминай как звали.   
Питер, похоже, ухмыльнулся, потому что ритм Рича сбился, выражение лица сменилось с остервенелого на недоумевающее. На секунду под маской свихнувшегося сукиного сына проступил настоящий, нормальный Ричард Райдер, который не тащил на себе в одиночку всю силу корпуса Новы.   
— Что? — спросил он. Питер ухмыльнулся ещё шире.  
— Ничего.   
Он оттолкнулся плечами от кровати и ногами притянул к себе Рича, потому что тот остановился, и Питеру стало неприятно, почти больно. Он хотел бы добавить что-нибудь смешное и лёгкое, что-нибудь подходящее, но в голове у него были только мысли об отце, и о конструкторах корабля, которые зачем-то обили нишу поролоном, и о том, как он дошёл до всего этого.  
И когда Питер изогнулся дугой, опершись плечами о матрас и откинув голову, он вдруг понял, почему на самом деле замер Ричи.   
В кресле у дальней стены сидела Гамора. Она сидела прямо, расправив плечи и положив руки на подлокотники, со скучающим выражением на лице, похожая на королеву, которую вынудили смотреть скучное шоу.   
— Твою мать, — вырвалось у Питера, но Рич, вместо того, чтобы вышвырнуть его к чертям из постели, вдруг наклонился и развернул его лицом к себе.   
— Смотри на меня, — приказал он и начал двигаться.   
Питер застонал от неожиданности, и Рич поцеловал его, крепко держа за подбородок, чтобы он не сумел вырваться.   
Это было редкостью. Обычно Рич целовался с ним после секса, будто бросал пятицентовик или говорил «спасибо» на своём личном райдеровском языке, который понимал только он сам. Питер ему ответил, больше от неожиданности.   
Рич всё повторял — «Смотри на меня» — как заведённый, стоило Питеру отстраниться, а он пытался, потому что ему мерещилось, что кожа Рича отливает золотым. Только зажмурившись и снова открыв глаза, он понял, что это не кожа сияет, это перед его взглядом носятся белые сполохи.   
— Она убьёт меня, — прошептал Питер и повернул голову, и Рич стиснул вокруг его подбородка пальцы, чтобы удержать на месте.   
Какая разница, ответил Питер самому себе, убьёт или не убьёт? Ему было хорошо и страшно, только из-за гаморовского бесстрастного взгляда волосы встали дыбом на затылке.   
Если бы она хоть что-то делала, хотя бы моргала, а не только восседала в своём кресле, как каменное изваяние.   
— Она тебя не тронет, — сказал в ответ Рич, в полный голос, и Питер кожей почувствовал, как шевельнулась Гамора.   
Если бы она сделала хоть что-то, чтобы стало понятно, зла ли она? Нравится ли ей? Или она в бешенстве?   
Рич отстранился, поднял левую ногу Питера и закинул её себе на плечо, и Питер закусил губу, потому что он никогда не чувствовал себе настолько открытым. Стыдливость была для него в новинку.   
— Смотри на меня, — сказал ему Рич.   
Питер зажмурился.  
— Квилл, смотри на меня.   
Движения Райдера стали рваными, резкими, Питер дёрнулся под ним и заскулил. Он открыл глаза и понял, что Рич неотрывно на него смотрит, и лицо у него было искажённым, почти злым.   
Кожа его сияла золотом. Питер схватил его за предплечье, и ему показалось, что он опалил себе руку.   
  
Рич его выпустил целую вечность спустя, измученного и едва живого, и когда Питер повернул голову и посмотрел на кресло, Гаморы он там не увидел. Ушла. Когда — он так и не понял, последние десять минут напрочь вылетели у него из головы. Горло саднило, попытаться переместить ноги он попросту боялся, не говоря уже о том, чтобы встать с кровати.  
На долгую, томительную секунду Питера охватила клаустрофобия, панический холодный ужас. Рич прикоснулся к его ноге, положил на неё ладонь и провёл до колена тягучим движением, словно обтирал грязь.   
— Прости меня, Пит, — шёпотом попросил Рич.   
Питер недоумевающе скосил на него глаза. За что? Ему не было больно, только ныло надорванное горло. Со своего ракурса он видел красные следы на щиколотках и левом бедре, отпечатки пальцев, которые перецветут и нальются синевой через пару часов. Ну и что, сказал бы Питер, если бы смог, подумаешь, на его теле бывали раны и пострашнее. Это ведь всего лишь тело.   
Больше дискомфорта ему доставляло то, что он лежал голый, в неестественной позе, и Рич пристально смотрел на него.   
— Херня, Ричи, — прохрипел он, и от звучания его голоса беднягу Рича передёрнуло. — Я так не кончал с тех пор, как нашёл в двенадцать лет подборку Плэйбоя.   
Рич взглянул на него с ужасом. Обычно в такие моменты Питер вставал и сваливал к себе в каюту, но сейчас он даже моргал с трудом.   
Он всё ждал, когда же Рич одной равнодушной фразой выпроводит его прочь, но Рич молчал, только поглаживал компульсивным движением его ногу. У него были страшные круги под глазами, флюоресцентный свет, даже приглушённый до 25%, высвечивал их с вульгарной откровенностью. За последние пару недель у Рича даже черты лица изменились, но Питер не мог сказать наверняка, потому что видел его слишком часто.   
Он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл — увидел перед собой встревоженное ричевское лицо.  
— Тебе плохо? — спросил он.   
— Мне прекрасно, — ответил Питер, — и я хочу спать. Я не уйду отсюда. Так что можешь спокойно идти искать Гамору.   
Он всё же отполз к стене, и Рич подался за ним.   
— Питер, так не должно продолжаться, — сказал он.  
Действительно, подумал Питер, я сам себе дурак. Ричард Райдер, при всём своём гоноре, и силе, и безумии, был совсем молод, и вряд ли влип во всё это, влекомый холодным рассудком.  
Скорее всего, ему было страшно, точно так же, как и всем остальным.   
— Я знаю, — устало ответил Питер. Рич молчал и ждал, наверное, предложений, способов решить всё это, но Питер не собирался ничего говорить. И решать он тем более не собирался. Он собирался спать, и ему было плевать даже на грязь, которую они развели с Райдером в постели.   
Рич помялся, а потом лёг на край постели, спиной к Питеру.   
— А самое противное, — сказал Питер в полудрёме, не совсем осознавая, что говорит, — я так и не понял, понравилось Гаморе шоу или нет. Она бы хоть шевельнулась, или знак подала, средний палец мне показала или ещё что.   
Не в среднем пальце было дело, Питер это знал. Рич заклеймил его, как сучку, на её глазах, и от осознания этого Питер почувствовал смутную грязную радость.   
Где-то в этот момент он понял, что всё кончено.   
— Земляне должны держаться вместе, а? — пробормотал он, и Рич перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы прижать к питерову лбу тыльную сторону ладони. Питер дёрнулся. — У меня нет жара. Я просто хочу спать.   
Он всё-таки оторвал голову от подушки и заглянул Ричу в глаза. Движение стоило ему всех сил, не потому что он физически устал, а потому что от личности его остались одни ошмётки. Слишком мало для зрительного контакта.   
Рич отвернулся первым, и тогда Питер взял его ладонью за затылок, притянул к себе и поцеловал, а потом оттолкнул прочь.   
— Спи крепко, Рич, — сонно сказал Питер, откидываясь на подушку. — Когда будешь уходить, набрось на меня одеяло. 


End file.
